Turn Around and Look Behind You
by Glayde
Summary: Paine Nooj! Can a school camping trip change the relationship between two close friends? A deathseeker and an ice queen. Are they meant to be? Can they tough it out? Check it out! Please R&R!
1. School Starts!

Title: Turn Around and Look Behind You  
  
Disclaimer : I DO NOT own anything from FFX and FFX-2. And I will only write the disclaimer once and that is on the first chapter.  
  
Summary : The ex-Crimson Crusaders and YuRiPa are in high school! Pairing: Nooj/Paine. R&R please.  
  
Author's Note: The reason I'm writing this is because there are very few if not none fanfics of this pairing. All the subject in high school are not going to follow the normal subjects in school. I'll make them seem like what the student's might be learning in Spira. Enjoy! R&R after you finish please.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Chapter 1: School Starts! ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Summer holidays have just ended and school has started. The students' timetables have been mailed to the students' houses during the holidays. So, they all already know their subjects for this semester. A girl with silvery hair, amber eyes and is dressed all in black was sitting with another two girls in the school's garden. One of the girl was blonde while the other had bi-coloured eyes. They made a very weird trio. Nevertheless, they seem quite happy although the girl dressed in black seemed to be very annoyed with the blonde.  
  
' Paine, you should really loosen up a bit. Don't be so cold or else you'll never ever get a boyfriend.' The blonde muttered to the silvery hair girl.  
  
'And you Rikku, shouldn't be so childish or else you won't get yourself a man too.' Paine told the blonde.  
  
Rikku gave a pout in return and turned to the bi-coloured eyes girl and said, ' Yunie! You should really give the poor Tidus a chance, you know. You two really have something going on there.'  
  
'Rikku... What are you talking about? Tidus and I are just friends!' Yuna replied very defensively.  
  
'By the way, what lessons do we have together?' Paine enquired.  
  
'Sorry, Paine. But we've got bad news for you. We haven't got any lessons together except for our PE class and General Studies.' Rikku said forlornly.  
  
'Thank god. Or else I might kill you, Rikku.' Paine smirked.  
  
'And we both have Lady Luck, General Studies and Magic classes together. I'm afraid that's all' Yuna said.  
  
Paine groaned, 'That's all? That means I'll probably be alone most of the time.'  
  
' My...my... Look who's here? If it's not Cid's Little Girl.' Another voice joined the conversation.  
  
' GIPPAL!! You scared me! And I have a name. Rikku...rikku...rikku...' Rikku practically screamed at him.  
  
Paine watched on while Yuna laughed.  
  
'So, what's up, Dr.P?' Baralai, a boy with white hair asked as he walked into the garden with a red-clad friend.  
  
'Going to spook Gippal again?' Nooj, the red–clad warrior asked.  
  
'Nah.. Not up to it today. It's the first day of school!' Pained muttered.  
  
Then, the school bell rang and the group splited. Paine walked with Baralai and Nooj to their first class, which is the Warrior class. When they entered the class and the teacher has finished taking their attendance; the teacher split the class into groups of two. And as twist of fate has it, Paine is stuck with Nooj while Baralai is with another girl named Calli.  
  
The groups were informed that they need to get in shape because they will be having several projects which required them to enter the Training Room to battle Aeons. The groups are supposed to help each other in whichever danger one may encounter. Nooj and Paine discussed about what they would bring and as usual Nooj took lead of the discussion because he was captain. Nevertheless they got along just fine. Ice Queen and Death seeker suit each other just well.  
  
Soon, the lesson was over and Paine made her way over to her next class, which is Lady Luck.. Paine just can't wait to meet Yuna because she needed some female company after being around Baralai and Nooj for a whole lesson. When Paine entered the room, Yuna was already seated in the second row of the class. The first row was occupied by Dona only but she had reserved the whole front row for her other cheerleader friends.  
  
Paine sat next to Yuna. Yuna groaned and whispered 'Great, Paine. We're really lucky. Le Blanc's going to be in our class with her cheerleader friends. We're doomed. Wonder how they'll tease us now.'  
  
'They don't tease you, they just tease me. That is because you have Tidus for a lover... I mean friend...' Paine said and changed some words when she saw the glare Yuna was giving her.  
  
'Well I guess. Let's make the best of it.'  
  
As if on cue, the devil herself entered the room with her work shippers. They all sat in the front row. Soon, the torture was over and luchtime was here. Yuna and Paine were more than thankful to get out of the class.'  
  
After practically running to the cafeteria, they were shocked to see Rikku already in their usual table. Since they were already running, they wondered how Rikku got there before them. Then Rikku told them that her Trainer teacher was absent so they had the free time to themselves. Rikku gave the two girls her sympathy when she heard that LeBlanc was in their class for Lady luck.  
  
'Well, don't be unhappy! At least we can stay together later since we have General Studies together, later.' Rikku muttered happily.  
  
'Everybody in our Grade this year has General Studies, Rikku. That only means one thing. Le Blanc is also in.' Paine said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.  
  
'Oh.'  
  
'I heard that she's after Nooj. You know because he's third best in our school blitzball team.' Yuna dropped her voice to a small whisper that only Rikku and Paine can hear.  
  
'For crying out loud, she's after one of the member of my guild? (A/N: Crimson crusader is a guild in this school)' Paine stated, not believing what she was taking in.  
  
'Yeah.' Both of the other girls said together.  
  
'Isn't it obvious? She drools every time Nooj passes by.' Rikku stated  
  
Before any of them could say anything, Lunchtime was over and they must head for their General Studies. This class was especially larger than their other classes because General Studies is a compulsory subject. The teacher arrived with a lot of files, which shocked all the students, making them all unusually quiet. The teacher grinned at them and said ' You guys want to know what's in the file, right?'  
  
'Yes!!' The class shouted in unison.  
  
' Well, as you see. Our headmaster has been most generous because he's going to allow you guys to have another holiday.'  
  
The whole class applauded and the whispering start to get louder.  
  
'Wait... Don't get too excited yet. You are going to spend your holidays with your classmates in groups of eight, which I get to choose. Then each group will go to a different destination. The length of the trip is 11 days'  
  
Aww's filled the class because they don't get to choose. Paine, Rikku and Yuna hope that they won't get Le Blanc in their group. They don't fancy spending 11 days with her. The teacher starts reading out the groups;  
  
Group 1  
  
1.Tidus  
  
2.Yuna  
  
Automatically, Paine and Rikku teased Yuna while she turned bright red. Many girls want to be in this group because Tidus is one of the hottest guys in their school. Furthermore, he's the captain of the school's blitzball team.  
  
3.Rikku  
  
4.Gippal (Rikku groaned at his name)  
  
5.Calli  
  
6.Baralai  
  
7.Nooj  
  
Le Blanc is getting desperate to join that group now.  
  
8. ?  
  
Paine is also desperate to get. Not because of Nooj because their feelings aren't developed yet, but it's because Rikku and Yuna are both there.  
  
~~~~ ~~~ ~~~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~ ~~~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~ Author's note: I know... I know... I'm mean... I've left you guys a cliffhanger. R&R please. 


	2. The Eighth Camp Member and Déjà vu

Authoress' Notes: Presenting the second chapter of Turn Around and Look Behind you. Enjoy! Remember to R&R! Disclaimers are on the first chapter. Oh yeah, can anyone tell me how to make my words bold or underlined, please....  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Chapter 2: The Eighth Camp Member and Déjà vu. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
'Alright. Now number eight is......Le Blanc!'  
  
Le Blanc jumped up from her chair and did a big leap into the air and landed clumsily on the floor. Paine's face fell while Rikku and Yuna groan loudly.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Paine's Point-of-view~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I couldn't believe my ears when I heard that I wasn't in the first group. All of my friends are there including all the members of Crimson Crusaders. I don't really have any friends other than all the students in the 1st group. For once, I felt my heart hurt. No it wasn't hurt I felt, it was disappointment or jealousy. After what I heard about Le Blanc during recess made my heart cringe.  
  
Nooj and Le Blanc? No way! Impossible! Nooj, the serious deathseeker orphan and the hyper seductive cheerleader Le Blanc? No!  
  
Relax.. relax... breathe in...breathe out...  
  
It's not that they are announcing that they're engaged or anything. Anyway, I care because......?  
  
'PAINE!!!' Rikku's voice snapped me from my inner thoughts.  
  
'Huh?' I managed to utter.  
  
'Did you hear me? I said poor Yuna and I. Why can't we have you instead since you don't get along well with the other students?' Rikku answered.  
  
'Uh, I don't know.' I answered absently. There were snickers from Baralai and Gippal while the blank expression on Nooj's face did not change. The more I look at him, the more I admire him.  
  
Then our teacher, Ms. Shayla continued reading the other groups' members. After she had finished, there was still no sign of my name. Therefore, I stood up and walked up to the Ms. Shayla and informed her. She looked at her long list of paper.  
  
' Return to your table and I will soon assign you to your group.' Ms Shayla told me.  
  
She waited until I have sat down at my table before she clapped her hands and announced:  
  
'Okay, students. There has been a minor mistake when I read out the groups' members. As you see, Group Two only has seven members, so Le Blanc from the first group shall join the second group. As for Paine, you shall be in the First Group. Now all of you, get into your teams.'  
  
Le Blanc sank into her chair and looked so bad and sad while Yuna and Rikku screamed and cheered happily for Paine.  
  
'Yay! Paine's in our group! See I told you, you should here.' Rikku cheered when I arrived at their Group table.  
  
'Welcome to the group.' Nooj said in a monotone voice, which shocked me. Usually, he would ignore all newcomers.  
  
Anyway, I answered him in a cold voice, ' Thank you.'  
  
'Hey, you two. Don't act as if there's a battle going on. Loosen up a bit.' Gippal sneered.  
  
Nooj and I rolled our eyes together and even said 'Whatever' together.  
  
The whole group looked at us, shocked.  
  
'Hey, stop glaring. What shall we bring for the camp, which is coming up in nine days time.' the sensible Tidus commented.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 3RD PERSON POV~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
After General Studies, Paine walked to her PE class with Rikku. They're going shopping with Yuna and Calli three days before the camp for provisions while the guys are going to get equipment.  
  
' Paine, what do you have after this?'  
  
'Nothing. This is the last class for me and I'm going home to zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.....'  
  
'Lucky you! I've got Engineering with that Stupid Gippal after this.' Said Rikku. Paine gave a small mock laugh.  
  
'I don't think you look at him as stupid. Judging by the looks you were giving him, I would think you fancy him. I've got a very sharp eye.'  
  
Rikku turned into a hundred shades of red while Paine gave a very genuine laugh after sulking for so long.  
  
Meanwhile Gippal and Nooj were also heading for PE class.  
  
'Nooj? What do you have after this class?'  
  
'Nothing. Last class, then I'm off to hibernating'  
  
'Lucky you! I've got Engineering classes with that hyper Rikku girl' Gippal gave a fake sigh while Nooj smirked.  
  
' As far as I can see with my eagle eyes, I really think you feel lucky. You fancy her don't you?  
  
Gippal didn't answer and Nooj didn't think that guys could blush so bad until he saw Gippal. Nooj, the deathseeker couldn't help but laughed. (A/N : déjà vu, don't you think?)  
  
The Deathseeker stop laughing immediately when he heard a sweet girl's laughter on the other side of the clearing they were walking on. The girl stopped laughing too and for a moment they caught each other's eyes. They reluctantly break their gazes to look at each other's blushing companion. Nooj looked at Rikku while Paine looked at Gippal. Then, they caught each other's eyes again and winked.  
  
As if reading each other's thoughts, Nooj cleared his throat and said, ' Umm... Gippal .. Why don't you walk with Rikku? I have some things to discuss with Paine. The mentioned couple turned a darker shade of red and walked beside each other. They walked to their PE class, leaving Paine and Nooj behind.  
  
Paine and Nooj waited till the couple was out of earshot before bursting into laughter. Nooj recomposed himself before Paine. So, he looked in amazement at Paine. Nooj didn't see Paine laughing often but she did look pretty when she laughed.  
  
' She should laugh more often.' Nooj thought to himself.  
  
Paine sensed Nooj gazing at her and her feelings in General Studies suddenly came rushing back to her again as she recomposed herself. She caught Nooj's eyes and gazed into them for a while. A long uncomfortable moment enveloped them as they just looked into each other's eyes.  
  
Then, Nooj cleared his throat and muttered ' Shall ... we? I mean, shall we go to our Physical Exercise class now? Rikku and Gippal might get worried and send out a search party to find us.'  
  
That earned another laugh from Paine before she said ' Sure, let's go.'  
  
~Replying Reviews~  
  
Seyhak : Thanks for reviewing my fanfiction. I'm very delighted to know that you think my story is going to great. I'm flattered! Please R&R again.  
  
gippal-ec-rud : Thank you for reviewing! I was also thinking if the relationship between Paine and Nooj was being ignored. I haven't seen much of Paine/Nooj yet so that's why I wrote this. Please R&R again.  
  
SummonerMomo : Thank you for the wonderful review. The ice cream part was funny! Well, so I guess you know who the 8th person is now. Please R&R again. 


	3. Unexpected Shopping Trip

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story.**  
  
**Note: Nooj is not a half man and half machine in this fanfiction. He is fully human here and has not lost any limbs or arms.**  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry, guys for the perfectly normal Nooj. I just can't help feeling sorry for him when he's so injured. Anyway, enjoy the story and please R&R.  
  
_**Chapter 3: The Unexpected Shopping Trip**_   
  
After Paine's last lesson of PE, Paine took a bus to a shopping mall. She decided to have an early shopping trip for the camp since she was quite free today. The teachers didn't give them much homework because it was the first day of school.  
  
Paine entered a General Store to get some necessities for the upcoming camping trip. She knew that if the whole group rely on the guys to get things ready, the whole group would probably starve. Then, Paine went to get her favourite chocolate, White Magician Hat Chocolate. When Paine was exiting the Food Section, she turned and bumped into a firm chest and shoulder. A flash of red went through her mind before her eyes focused and noticed who it was. The impact of the bumping was so strong that it sent Paine and her goods flying onto the floor.  
  
The red-clad man crouched down hurriedly and set his basket on the floor before asking, "Paine, are you okay? Try to be more careful next time.'  
  
"Yea, I'm fine. You should be the ONE who's supposed to be careful and watch where you're going! Nooj, I thought you have eyes!" Paine growled loudly because the way Nooj said his words pushed her over the edge.  
  
"The nerve of him, asking ME to becareful!" Paine thought angrily to herself.  
  
"Woah! Woah! Cool down, alright? Didn't mean to do it, okay?" Nooj said softly, unleashing his softer side that Paine had never seen before. She gaped at him while he picked up all the things that have been knocked out of Paine's basket.  
  
"What's wrong? Right, I see that you're still angry but nevermind. To make up for this, I'll buy you lunch and accompany you while you're shopping, okay?" Nooj said when he saw Paine gaping at him, with disbelief etched over her lovely features.  
  
**Paine's POV**  
  
"What the...?", I thought to myself.  
  
Nooj has never been like this before. It was as if he was suddenly turning soft. Paine had noticed before, that if anyone so much as bumped into the Deathseeker, they would be seeking death. Nooj became an extremely rich kid after his parents passed away a few years ago. The money that they left him was enough to last him four generations. However, the death of Noojster's parents was the thing that made him a deathseeker. Whatever Baralai, Gippal or I did, did not change him back to the cheery boy we've always known. We have given up hope trying to change him and accepted him after trying very hard.  
  
"Paine? Are you alright?" Nooj's voice pulled me away from my thoughts. For once in a very long time, I thought I saw concern flash through his eyes.  
  
Eversince his parents died, Nooj hardly showed any emotion and hid himself behind a mask.  
  
"Oh yeah. Sure, I'm fine. Just thinking about something." I muttered.  
  
Nooj smirked and while he stood up, carrying both his basket and mine. Then he answered, " I see. It must be very comfortable thinking when you're sitting on the floor. Carry on while I go pay for the goods."  
  
Then he turned and walked away. Damn! That stupid guy! When I start thinking that he's gone soft, he teases me. Darn! Now, he's walking away, WITHOUT even helping me up first.  
  
"What a gentleman!" I thought to myself before standing up and following him to the cashier. Nooj gave me a small dismissal wave when I took out my own wallet to pay for my things.  
  
"I'll pay for everything today since it was my fault that you fell." Nooj said and retrieved the shopping bags the cashier passed him.  
  
"No! You can't do that. My fall wasn't really that bad." I said. Eventhough I was mad at him for making me fall and teasing me, I had no intention of taking advantage of him.  
  
I have to admit that I am in need of money eversince I became an orphan last year. Unfortunately, I wasn't as lucky as Nooj because my parents did not leave me a large sum of money. All they left me was a thousand gill, a tiny apartment and its furniture. I was forced to work since the thousand gill ran out quite fast.  
  
Now, I am working for Madam Lulu's Super Café on Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays. Since Madam Lulu paid me by the hours I work, I manage to feed myself.  
  
"Nah. It's really alright. I mean I don't want you to work yourself so badly at Madam Lulu's Super Café that badly. After all, I can afford it." Nooj said softly. All of my friends that know about my difficulty with money tried to help me.  
  
"Aww.. Thank you, Nooj. You're just so sweet."  
  
"No problem. Where do you want to have lunch?"  
  
Then, Nooj took me to McDonalds and we both ate Fillet-O-Fish. It was delicious. Nooj had deposited all of our goods into his lush silver Porshe. I know this is very childish but after we both finished eating our delicious meal, we played at the playground opposite the mall.  
  
Eventhough there were many kids and parents staring at us when we were going up and down on the see-saw, we didn't seem to care about anything. I've never laughed so much before and I have never seen Nooj laughing so much before either but to tell the truth, Nooj and I don't laugh much, do we? Both of us were having a lot of fun in each other's company. We haven't spent time together since before Nooj parents' passing.  
  
The evening came to an end too early and Nooj was already sending me home. Then, when we reach my dirty and tiny flat. His gorgeous car clashed with the surrounding.Both of us got out of the car and he handed my things to me. I said my thanks. I feel rather nervous for no reason and I don't know why my eyes kept running to his cheek. Then I did a mad thing, I gave him a small peck on the cheek before hurrying up to my flat without turning back.  
  
I can't believe I did that.  
  
What in the world is happening to me? I thought this mask of emotion I have wasn't penetrable. I am positive that I don't feel anything! We were on friendly terms just now. If we were or at least he was, then why did I kiss him and ran away afterwards? Sigh. Things don't work out sometimes. Feeling so exhausted, I ate my dinner and went to bed to refrain from thinking so much about what had just happened on the first day in school.  
  
** Author's Notes** I know.. I know.. This chapter is short! So, I'll be putting up the next chapter soon. Please R&R or else I'll change my mind about putting up the next chapter soon. Please tell me if the story is okay or bad and which parts I should most likely improve in.  
  
Acknowledgment  
  
Cutekitty2 Aww.. I love Paine/Nooj too but no one writes it, so I decided to write it instead. How is the story? I hope it's ok. Please R&R soon.  
  
SummonerMomo Aww... another cute ice cream scene! That is so cute and adorable!! Thank you for reviewing. Please R&R again soon. wink 


	4. Camping

** Disclaimer: ** On the Chapter one  
  
**Author's notes: ** I wrote this fanfic because no one really write Paine/Nooj fanfics and I'm so sad cause I'm infatuated with them. They suit each other well. One is Deathseeker and Ice Queen. It doesn't mean that I'm against Leblanc/Nooj though, I liked some of them too. It's just that that Le Blanc always fall heads over heels for Nooj without any effort from Nooj and I figured that he got bored. Finally! What you all have been waiting for! Chapter 4! A long chapter this times to make up for the last one.  
  
**_ Chapter 4 Camping! _**  
  
Eight days passed by smoothly without me being up close with Nooj after what I did during my unexpected shopping trip. I can't believe that I didn't even take any respect points off Nooj for teasing me and making me fall. Maybe I was just too shocked to see Nooj being nice once again. He didn't even say 'whatever' once that day.  
  
I managed to avoid Nooj during Warrior classes by skipping it. Since we have a big project for Trainer, all the students taking Trainer are able to skip some lessons. Two of mine being the Warrior and General Studies Class.  
  
Phew! I am sure that I would go all fluttery around him. As for the other classes we shared like Physical Exercise, I just tried to stay as far away from him as I can. But that was a little hard since Rikku wanted to be with Gippal. Both of them have officially hooked up the next day after I bumped into Nooj. Obviously, more than one thing happened on the first day of school. Wonder how Yuna with Tidus?  
  
Unfortunately, now all my efforts to avoid Nooj today will be futile. Here I am, standing with Rikku, Calli and Yuna waiting for the guys to arrive to go for the camp. Although we're in Group One, all the other groups have set off to their destination and we're still standing here with our teacher's instruction waiting for the guys. Yuna and Rikku seemed to notice something being off with me when we went shopping three days ago at the same shopping mall I met Nooj. We were even in the same General Store.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
I stood standing there, looking at a spot on the floor near the White Magician Hat Chocolate, remembering past events that had once taken place there.  
  
A boiling sensation flooded my stomache as I imagine how silly I looked when I was sitting on that floor a couple of days ago. I must have looked hilarious.  
  
"Paine? Are you alright?" Yuna's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.  
  
"Yea, Paine. You haven't been yourself lately. Is something wrong? Gippal told me that you haven't been attending your guild's meeting these few weeks. Is there someone in the Crimson Crusaders harassing you?" Rikku asked softly. Calli have gone to another section in look of milk.  
  
My face immediately grew hot and I hope I don't start blushing when I heard the word 'Crimson Crusaders' and my heart beat as though it was in a marathon.  
  
"N..no.." I stuttered.  
  
Rikku and Yuna looked at me weirdly and curiously but they let the matter drop. After that, just like my visit with Nooj, all four of us had Mcdonalds. I refused to eat Fillet-O-Fish so that it won't be the same like the other evening but the other girls insist because they want us to eat same thing. I sighed as I accepted it.  
  
Everything was the same like the first day of school except that we didn't go to the playground after eating. We were all loaded with provisions for the upcoming camp. When I returned to my tiny but cosy apartment, I got into bed and stared at the ceiling.  
  
It has been six days already but I still keep thinking of the same thing. The feeling of his smooth and soft skin on my lips, the way his gorgeous car clashed with my flat's surroundings, the way we both laughed insanely when we were on the see-saw, the way I feel when he teased me about thinking on the floor and almost everything that had happened  
  
** End of Flashback **  
  
While I was thinking, two posh cars showed in the distance. One very familiar silver Porsche and another stylish black Toyota Camry. In this trip, we decided to use Nooj's and Baralai's car since it would definitely more comfortable than the school's vans. Then they pulled up in front of us. All the girls, including me greeted them with frowns. The guys got out of the cars with apologetic smiles.  
  
"Sorry, the equipment." Gippal said coyly before Rikku ran to him and gave him a big hug.  
  
"Should have known. Ten respect points off all the guys." I drawled, glaring at Gippal and avoiding Nooj's gaze.  
  
"What?" all of the guys said together.  
  
I ignored all of them and sauntered to Baralai's Toyota Camry and got in. Of course I wouldn't want to get into Nooj's car. Soon, Baralai, Calli and Nooj joined us. I gaped at Nooj, feeling butterflies in my stomach. Why can't the guy drive his own car? It won't be that bad, I can still sit and talk to Calli, can't I?  
  
Then Calli walked to the front of the car and sat herself next to the driver's seat. Maybe this IS that BAD. If she's sitting in front, then who'll be sitting with me? Oh god, here comes the man himself.  
  
"Hi", he said casually while Baralai descended into the driver's seat.  
  
"Hi. Aren't you driving your own car?", I said trying to sound casual too though I'm quite sure he could hear the tremor in my voice.  
  
"Oh. I decided to let Tidus drive instead since he's quite good a driver himself. Why weren't you in the Warrior and General Studies class the past few days? You left me without a partner for the Warrior class, you know?" Nooj said.  
  
Then, all the fluttery feelings I felt disappeared in an instant as I chatted back happily, "Oh, Trainer projects. We have the permission to skip some of the classes. Sorry, I left you there alone."  
  
I started to feel as if he was a friend and since he didn't bring up what happened that day, I should forget it too. Unfortunately, there was a feeling in my heart that seems to be dissapointment.   
  
"Oh, really? What's the project about?"  
  
"It's a project where you need to get a pet, I want to have a phoenix but the teacher won't let us. She says we need to know how to care for these animals before we can get the specials. We need to make sure the pet will survive until the time ends, then we can decide to keep them or give them back to the school for the other students. We haven't got our pets yet, we're still studying of how to care for them." I blurted out to the man who is a year older than me.  
  
"Sounds interesting. So, what pet are you going to get?" Nooj asked, interest in his eyes. He seemed to forget everything that has happened when he sent me home.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe a puppy or something since I can't have the phoenix." I answered, half-heartedly. Calli and Baralai could be heard talking and laughing in the front seats.  
  
"Well, a puppy sure sounds nice."  
  
"Yeah. I want a Siberian Husky but I'll have to buy it if I want it. As for the other dogs, I can get them from the pound." I answered forlornly.  
  
"Well, I can get you one if you want." Nooj answered sweetly.  
  
"No! I can't let you pay for that! It won't come cheap. Besides I won't have much money to keep the dog happy." I said immediately.  
  
"Oh, Nooj. Please don't be so nice to me. Don't make me fancy you." I thought to myself.  
  
"It's alright! Early birthday present and as for the grooming and food products, there was this contest that sponsor the dog's owner food and grooming products." Nooj said with concern on his face.  
  
I can't help smiling happily. So, I will be able to get my dream dog after all. Forget about the stupid phoenix. I can cuddle a dog but I can't cuddle a phoenix,can I? With happiness bubbling happily inside my stomach, I answered, "Thank you, Nooj! You're so brilliant! And I get to have the puppy??  
  
?Yes, of course! We can go get it later or in a few days to come since we'll be camping next to a beach that is extremely near to the city. I can help you get started with the puppy since I used to have one. Exterminator died a few years back."  
  
"I'm sorry but I just can't wait to have a puppy! It being a Siberian Husky! 200 respect points for you Nooj!" I lost all my control and started humming happily.  
  
"Woa! 200 hundred respect points? I must be the person with the most respect points in your list. I think I might want to get a Siberian husky, too. Help me choose a name. I want it to be a male." Nooj answered with an amused smile.  
  
"Yeap! What about you name yours Romeo and I name mine Juliet?"  
  
"Yucks that's so mushy. How about I call mine Ixandria and you name yours whatever you like?"  
  
I pouted at him, "If you don't want my opinion, then don't ask me! Anyway, I think I want to name her, Xylendia. Then, we can breed them and have all the cute, cute puppies!?"  
  
"Woa! One dog is enough for me. No thank you." Nooj retorted.  
  
I frowned and said whatever.  
  
"Hey, while you guys were busy discussing something, we're already here." Baralai's voice spoke.  
  
All of us, including the other passengers in Nooj's car came out of the cars. The first thing I saw was the lovely sea, stretching from the bays to the distant. The saltiness of the seawater reaches my nose and a little breeze passed by, pushing my hair back.  
  
"Besaid! Here I come!" I could hear Rikku screaming.  
  
Then, to my right and to the boys' surprise, there were several chalets. Then, a little boy ran up to us and asked us, "Are you guys students of Luca High who are here for the camp?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Over here, then. The largest chalet at the end is for your group."  
  
" A chalet? Yay! I want to go stay at a chalet!" Rikku squealed and ran towards the mentioned chalet.  
  
The guys look confused. "What about the tent equipment we brought?"  
  
"Oh. The teachers said that you are to deposit the camp equipment into the first chalet over there", Yuna said, "We're supposed to bring that for other purposes. The teacher explained that when you guys were busy taking your own time."  
  
After all of us finish depositing all the tent equipment into the first chalet, we went to ours.  
  
When we entered, we noticed that there were only ten rooms in the chalet. A kitchen, four bathrooms, a livingroom and four bedrooms with two single beds in each room. While Nooj and I were looking in awe at the chalet, we didn't notice that our sneaky friends had already occupied three of the bedrooms.  
  
A voice dragged both Nooj and I into reality, "Hey guys!Congratulations! You two are going to spend eleven days together in the same bedroom cause we've taken the rest!"  
  
"What?" both Nooj and I turned around to face them.  
  
"Yeap, you two are going to share a room cause I want to stay with Gippal. Tidus and Baralai are in a room. Then Yuna and Calli." Rikku sneered from her door before she slammed the door to her room shut.  
  
"Remember to use protection!" Nooj snickered to Gippal through the door.  
  
"You too!" Gippal's voice sounded clearly through the doors.  
  
I blushed and I saw Nooj blush a little too. All I know is that both of us don't often blush. Anyway, without looking at each other, we took our own luggage into the bedroom we shared. I took the bed that was farther from the door. I will have to pass Nooj's bed to enter the bathroom.  
  
"So, I guess this is it. We seem to get stuck together a lot, huh?" Nooj finally spoke as he emptied his bag into a cupboard and I emptied mine into another cupboard. Is it just me or did I sense a little tremor in his masculine voice?  
  
"Yeah but it's kind of good. We can talk about the dogs and the Warrior classes since I wasn't in class those few days." I said.  
  
"Things are complicated at times. Only this morning I wanted to hide from him and here I am sharing this room with him. The further I want to run from him, the nearer I seem to get to him." I thought to myself and sighed.  
  
** Author's Notes **  
  
Finally, the camping trip. I hope this chapter isn't too bad. Tell me how it goes. Is it good? If it is bad, tell me which part I should improve in. **Please Read and Review!** Thank you.  
  
Acknolegment  
  
** SummonerMomo**** : So, now you have the camping trip! Yummy fudgie bar! Can I snatch it? Hope you enjoyed it.  
  
****Cloe ** : Thanks for the nice review. Glad you liked it. Aww, I guess I'm a romantist too, so we both aren't so different, are we? Hehe.. Lol.. As for Madam Lulu's Super Café, it just popped into my mind when I didn't put her in the school. I know.. I know that Paine rarely does blush but I guess she's going to blush quite a lot in this fanfic. Hope you enjoy it and please read and review again!  
  
** Cute-kitty2 ** : I agree with you that no one really write Paine/Nooj fanfics and I'm so sad cause I'm infatuated with them. They suit so much better than Le Blanc/Nooj cause they're so alike. One is Deathseeker and Ice Queen. It doesn't mean that I'm against Leblanc/Nooj though, I liked some of them too. It's just that that Le Blanc always fall heads over heels for Nooj without any effort from Nooj and I figured that he got bored. Thanks for the review and please review again!  
  
** Seyhak ** : Thanks for reviewing and I will continue this story as fast as I can. :) 


End file.
